The principal aim of this project is to develop a theory of memory in nonarticulate primates. The proposed research centers on a theory that assumes that, during learning, information concerning both cues and the context in which they occur are stored together in memory and that retrieval depends on the activation of the stimulus and its associated context. This implies that component stimulus and component contextual dimensions will interact, contrary to the predictions of most theories based on the idea of independent, additive components. Emphasis is on testing classes of memory models and attempting to apply the presumed underlying processes to performance in a variety of situations. Specific activities for the next year include: 1) attempts to see if different attributes which may be involved in memory for an event are affected in the same way by experimental variables or whether different attributes require different principles, 2) studies of the role of similarity in retroactive and proactive interference aimed at definng more clearly circumstances under which facilitation rather than interference will be observed, and 3) follow-up studies test the implications of non-independence of events for long-term integration of information such as involved in learning to learn or concept formation.